Caleb
Caleb is a fictional character in comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name, voiced in the latter by Greg Cipes. Chronology: Comic Book Once a Murmurer (The Murmurers were flowers transformed into soldiers) conjured up by Phobos to do his bidding, Caleb developed a will of his own and broke free of Phobos’ control. He became the leader of the rebel forces who were opposed to Phobos' rule and has quickly gained popularity in Meridian. He is a kind and benevolent young man whose heart was bound to Cornelia’s. Even before he met her, he had dreams about her and has longed to one day meet the girl of his dreams. After Nerissa's defeat, he decided to return to Meridian, leaving Cornelia disillusioned. By this act he falls into disgrace with the other Guardians, particularly with Irma, who wished to kick him back to Meridian. Eventually, after being in the presence of Elyon for such a long time because he decided to go back to Meridian, he falls in love with Elyon and it is assumed that his affections are requited. When both Caleb and Cornelia meet again, they have an uneasy time, but after joining hands, they discovered that their feelings have changed, and that even if it didn't work out they will have a special place in their hearts for each other, as dear friends. Some volumes later, after Elyon is taken by the Guardians, he is seen walking by her chamber and thinking about her deeply, admitting to himself he wants her back as soon as possi ble. During his time as a herald of Kandrakar he taught Will how to teleport. Soon after that he fell in the hands of Nerissa, who took away his powers to rejuvenate. Cornelia and the guardian come to his rescue, Cornelia is yelling at herself knowing that she forgot Caleb and was furious with herself. Chronology: Animated Series Season One Caleb is a 15 year old human teenager and the leader of the Rebellion in Meridian. Because Prince Phobos had taken control and he was an evil tyrant making innocent people suffer and anybody against him was put to a work crew as a prisoner, a rebellion of all the young men started to defeat his evil forces. Caleb debuted in "It Begins" where he and his best friend and second-in-command Aldarn raided the castle to steal supplies for the rebels. Caught by the guards, they were chased by Cedric, but escaped on Hoogongs, ostrich like creatures. Aldarn escaped to the Infinite City while Caleb sought a nearby portal to Earth. Just right when he reached Earth, Cedric caught him and pulled him back to Meridian as a prisoner. The new Guardians, who were practicing their powers right in front of the portal, saw all of this happen. Caleb was put in the guard's Vathek cell (the type you have to climb up to get out) where he met the smelly Passling Blunk. Soon later they were joined by Will, leader of the Guardians. Will and Caleb immediately started to bicker, but at the same time it seemed like they were going to start a relationship. However when the Guardians came to save them, Cornelia and Caleb took an immediate liking to each other. The Guardians evaded the guards, Lurdens and the rock monster Gargoyle and brought Caleb and Blunk to Earth. On Earth, Caleb tried to learn regular human life like fashions and teens. He was unsuccessful most of the time and made a fool of himself. In "The Key" he learns that Blunk stole the key to the cell they were in, as Vathek, who was a spy for the rebellion, had given Caleb the key secretly to escape if he climbed to the top. Caleb had put the key in its hiding place to cover for Vathek but with Blunk having the key, he finds himself having to go back to Meridian to save Vathek. The Guardians help him and an officer guard, Raythor is framed for stealing the key instead. In "Happy Birthday Will" Caleb attends Will's birthday party and two girls, Alchemy and Elyon get a big crush on him. In "Divide and Conquer" Caleb goes with the girls on a ski trip, and learns about snowboarding, which is like mumboarding in Meridian. In "Ambush at Torus Filney" Caleb constantly tries to smuggle goods and chocolate to the rebels from Earth, but the Guardians stop him, causing tensions between him and the team. Phobos and Cedric start a rumor that the Seal of Phobos has been found, and Caleb goes to the apparent place the Seal is, only to be trapped by a sand monster named Sandpit. The Guardians arrive and save him. Phobos sends the Tracker to Earth in "Return of the Tracker" to defeat Caleb. Caleb finds himself battling the Tracker in a movie theatre in front of a live audience. However he is successful and with the girls' help he sends the Tracker back to Meridian.In this episode he was jealousof a photograph of an actor who Cornelia like. In "Framed" Caleb also plays the role of a hero when he and Irma use their jousting skills to save the other girls from a painting they are trapped in. Real shock occurs when Caleb learns from Vathek that Elyon, one of the girls that likes him, is really Phobos' sister and the rightful Princess of Meridian. Caleb and Blunk spy on Elyon to make sure Phobos and Cedric do not take her to Meridian first, as Phobos' master plan is to drain her of all her mystical power so he will be invincible. Caleb fails at this task and Elyon goes to Meridian. Caleb triesto rescue her from Phobos a few times afterward but fails as Elyon uses ghostly images of herself to trick him. However he gets to her once in "The Mogriffs" where he bows down to her,shaking her faith in her brother a little bit. Next, Caleb had to free Drake and other rebels from the Horn of Hypnos' mind control spell by playing a special melody ona guitar in Heatherfield. Caleb later learns that his father, Julian who wassupposed to have been killed in The Battle of Grey Woods, is still alive. Caleb leads a rescue operation with the Guardians to savehis father, and is successful. In "The Seal of Phobos" Caleb is captured and put in a rock quarry to work along with Drake and other rebels. Luckily the Guardians free him, but he does jump into the battle before he kisses Cornelia(on the cheek). Eventually, Caleb and Cornelia start a full, closer romantic relationship as both deeply love each other . They work together a lot of times, like for instance freeing rebels in "The Rebel Rescue" or prisoners in "Escape from Cavigor". Once, Aldarn was hypnotized by Elyon into believing the rebellion was wrong and Phobos is good, and because Caleb disagrees with him, Aldarn challenges Caleb to leadership. Caleb proves to be a better warrior and Aldarn is freed, with both participating together in the Battle of Meridian Plains once the rebel base, the Infinite City, is discovered. Cornelia kisses him at the end of the season. Season Two Caleb and the girls lead the final battle to free Meridian and are successful in defeating Phobos, but before going into battle, he and Cornelia share a romantic kiss. Elyon learns the truth and becomes the new Queen of Meridian, and Caleb becomes her personal bodyguard. However, in his decision to stay in Meridian, tensions arise between himself and Cornelia, as seen in "A is for Anonymous" , "B is for Betrayal", "C is for Changes", "D is for Dangerous" and "E is for Enemy"(only in Cornelia´s dream). In "F is for Facades" he eventually decides to win her back by making a complete fool of himself at the ice skating ring. Caleb discovers Cornelia now is with Taranee's older broth er named Peter and this makes him angry. Cornelia becomes very upset and decides to breakup with Peter to prove to Caleb she loves him. The two eventually even out the odds and become a romantic couple again. The Knights of Vengeance capture him later that day in "F is for Facades" and even after rescuing him and the other rebels, it seemed like Caleb and Julian did not make it out alive. Cornelia actually cries so hard for him, but Nerissa returns them to safety for some reason. After that, Caleb and Blunk go on many missions far away from the castle, seeking the Knights. When they release Prince Phobos in "J is for Jewel" Caleb tries to defend Elyon's castle, but fails. Luckily Elyon arrives just in time, but gets captured by Nerissa after defeating Phobos. Caleb learns that Nerissa was a former Guardian, but continues to wonder about her as she always goes easy on him as seen in "K is for Knowledge" and "N is for Narcissist". In "O is for Obedience", he learns his father, Julian, fell romantically in love with the Mage seventeen years ago, but Caleb also learns that the real Mage died eighteen years ago and she took the Mage's place: meaning Nerissa is Caleb's mother. Caleb has a hard time getting used to this as his attitude goes down while defending Zamballa from the Knights of Destruction. After Nerissa "fails" to capture Yan Lin in "R is for Relentless", Caleb takes a break from the plot until the situation becomes desperate as the Guardians cannot defeat Nerissa's team of old Guardians. Will decides in "V is for Victory" to release Prince Phobos, and Caleb and Vathek, though not so sure on the idea, do it. Caleb tries to get Phobos adjusted to human life, but it all runs short when Phobos reveals his true intent ions in "W is for Witch": capturing Nerissa's power for himself. Caleb leads the defense troops in Meridian, but Phobos is too powerful and the rebels have to retreat to Kandrakar. However at the Battle of the Infinite City, Caleb and Blunk are taken prisoners and are sentenced to death by Phobos in "Y is for Yield". Luckily, Will, Taranee and Raythor (who is now a good guy) rescue both of them. In the final battle for Kandrakar, Caleb and his date Cornelia fight off evil, and after the Guardians leave to defend Earth, Caleb is able to stop Miranda from destroying the Aurameres, the very source of the Guardians' power and strength. With Lord Cedric defeated, Caleb returns to Meridian with Elyon and continues to live happily, while going to Earth frequently to see his true love and girlfriend, Cornelia. It is thought she moves to Meridian to be with Caleb when she is older, and visits her family on Earth with Elyon's help. Appearance Cornelia & Caleb (2).jpg Corny and Caleb.jpg Caleb witch.jpg Witch caleb.jpg Caleb witch comic.jpg Cornelia e Caleb comic.jpg Caleb Cedric.jpg KCC.JPEG CACWITCH.JPEG CAWILL.JPEG Captura de pantalla 2013-08-02 a la(s) 15.13.54.png|Caleb is attacked by Phobos and degrades into his murmurer form, later his flower form. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Meridian Category:Earth Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Caucasian Characters